Mi dorama Favorito
by hinatahyuga2701
Summary: Naruto es el personaje principal de su propio dorama y por extrañas y graciosas circunstancias termina topandose de frente con una de sus mas grandes fan, Hinata Hyuga. Los asares del destino hacen que ambos se den cuenta que nada es como parece, que no porque Naruto sea un actor es una persona falta y que aunque Hinata es una de sus mas grandes fan no esta tan loca como la mayoría
1. Capítulo 1

Prólogo...

Hinata Hyuga es una chica de clase alta que se la ha vivido enamorada por más de 3 años de un actor de un dorama muy famoso, Naruto Uzumaki ese es su nombre o al menos el que muestra ante la pantalla. El dorama consiste en que el Uzumaki es un chico despistado, torpe, pero de muy buen corazón que siempre se preocupa por cuidar y proteger a sus amigos, en la historia él es novio de Sakura Haruno una chica muy vanidosa y egocéntrica que siempre ve la forma de aprovecharse de él o hacerle algún desprecio, pero el por amor siempre la sigue, le ruega y la perdona.

La Hyuga está enamorada de aquella faceta que el Uzumaki muestra ante la cámara pues al ser actor ella está consciente de que es solo una pantalla ante el público, pero el destino y Akamaru, el perro de su mejor amigo Kiba, le dan la oportunidad de conocer a su gran amor platónico y darse cuenta que él es exactamente como se muestra en pantalla... Un chico despistado, torpe y de muy buen corazón que da sin pedir nada a cambio y con ella no será la excepción


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1...

6:55 pm. Enciendo el televisor y paso canales aleatoriamente hasta encontrar el que buscaba y sonrió con emoción, esperando pacientemente a que terminen los comerciales me acomodo de piernas cruzadas sobre la enorme cama que adorna mi habitación. Palomitas, caramelos y bombones, tenía mi botana lista y mi paciencia se agotaba ¿Cuánto pueden durar los absurdos comerciales?

7:02 pm. En el televisor pasa un extraño comercial de papas fritas sin calorías. Me empiezo a impacientar y nerviosamente muerdo una de mis uñas arruinando mi esmalte en el proceso. ¿Cuánto más tardaran los comerciales?

7:06 pm. Oigo el opening. Chillo eufórica mientras doy leves brinquitos sobre mi colchón. Hoy como cada domingo sale un episodio nuevo de mi dorama favorito, ese en el cual sale el rubio de ojos azules más irresistible del universo

Sé que suena extremista el llegarse a fanatizar al extremo con ese tipo de cosas actuadas, pero simplemente se me es imposible resistirme ante esta lindísima historia, puede que no sea la historia romántica más hermosa del mundo, pero si la más conmovedora y controversial.

Es una lindísima parodia sobre la vida que vive Naruto Uzumaki, un niño que tras un accidente queda huérfano a la tierna edad de 2 años, es marginado y menospreciado por la mayoría de los niños que llega a conocer. Con el paso de los años se logra hacer amigo de unos cuantos niños de su instituto, pero aquellos niños solo se aprovechan del él y lo maltratan físicamente hasta llegar al punto de golpearlo. Ahí es donde conoce a Sasuke Uchiha que se convierte en su salvador y mejor amigo. Luego aparece Sakura Haruno que es la niña de la cual se enamora perdidamente formando un triángulo amoroso pues dicha niña está enamorada de Sasuke

Naruto es un chico de alborotada cabellera rubio y de hermosísimos ojos azules, es hiperactivo, despistado y algo dramático, pero por sobre todo de un enorme corazón que ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Sasuke es un chico de ojos y rebeldes cabellos azabaches, es serio, desinteresado y algo misterioso, no tiene confianza en nadie más que no sea –aunque no lo admita– Naruto. Sakura es una chica de ojos color jade y cabello de un chillante color rosa que mantiene lacio y hasta la cadera. A ella le gusta presumir ante cualquier cosa, es egoísta, vanidosa y materialista, se enamoró de Sasuke solo porque era "cool" para las demás chicas, pero con el paso de los años y los constantes desprecios del Uchiha termino por aceptar ser novia del rubio solo para hacerle la vida imposible con sus caprichos y berrinches

Quede completa y totalmente enamorada del rubio, simplemente me fanatice con él y su personalidad, es que es simplemente encantador con su "dattebayo" por aquí y "dattebayo" por haya. Me enamore tanto de aquella muletilla que en ocasiones la utilizo sin darme cuenta y creo que mi más grande sueño desde hace más de 3 años es conocer a alguien que sea exactamente como él es.

Después de 1 hora –aproximadamente– termino el dorama. Suspire triste, deseaba poder seguir viendo aquella trama y a aquel rubio hiperactivo corretear para acá y para haya, pero, lamentablemente llego a su fin

¿Hinata-nee-sama? –Se oye la adorable vocecita que me hace voltear inmediatamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Escondido detrás de la puerta de mi habitación logro distinguir a mi adorable primo menor Neji de tan solo 10 años –Tío Hiashi dice que bajes a comer

Ya bajo Neji –Lo veo sonreír y aunque está escondido tras la puerta logro ver como sus infantiles mejillas se tornan de un lindo sonrojo.

Baje presurosa al comedor esperando no haber tardado demasiado. Soy la heredera directa del clan Hyuga y como tal mi padre es estricto y pide que todo lo que ordene sea cumplido a la brevedad y sin contratiempos. En mi opinión lo de las ramas directas y secundarias que existen dentro del clan son una ridiculez, pero, en fin

Veo sentados a todos los miembros de la rama principal sentados esperando mi llegada para comenzar la cena. Me siento y tal como las reglas de la hora de comer ordenan, en un total silencio


End file.
